Battle of the Big Cross
The Battle of the Big Cross was an engagement of the Irish Rebellion of 1798 fought between the forces of the United Irishmen and a column of British troops. It was fought on the 19th of June on a spot on the Shannonvale-Ballinascarty road known locally as the big cross, about 4 miles east of Clonakilty in West Cork. It was the only battle fought in the rebellion in Cork or indeed the whole of Munster. Prelude events in West Cork The attempted landing of a French invasion fleet in Bantry Bay in late 1796 shook the British establishment. In response, British troops were garrisoned all over West Cork. In early 1798, Major General Sir John Moore was given command of the 3,000 British troops in West Cork. A proclamation was issued that all weaponry (firearms and pikes) be handed up to either the military of local magistrates by the 2nd of May under an amnesty. Despite this, Moore issued orders for his troops to treat the locals as harsh as possible and to take any provisions they needed for three weeks. In May, British troops scoured West Cork searching for arms burning homes and generally terrorizing the common people. Moore himself wrote the moment a single redcoat appears, everyone flees. The official disarming of West Cork was completed by the 23rd of May. Moore and his troops had found 800 pikes and 3,400 firearms, and large numbers of suspected United Irishmen were arrested. Summer 1798 When the United Irishmen in Leinster, especially Wexford, rose in rebellion in late May and early June 1798, West Cork remained very quiet. Many of the British troops in West Cork were in fact Irish and were recruited from among the peasantry. there is strong evidence that The British troops may have had United Irishmen members or sympathizers among their ranks. Battle A detachment of the Westmeath militia was stationed in Clonakilty under Lieutenant Colonel Sir Hugh O'Reilly. On the afternoon of the 18th, Sir Hugh received orders that his troops were to transfer to Bandon, about 15 miles east of Clonakilty. Early on the morning of the 19th of June, the Westmeath militia, including two artillery pieces, were marching in column when they were confronted by a force of 300-400 United Irishmen who were mostly local peasantry at a local crossroads known as the Big Cross under the command of a man named Tadhg Asna O'Donovan. Much of what we know of the engagement comes from local folklore of from the pen of Sir Hugh. O'Donovan is said to have appealed to the mostly Irish troops and United Irishmen among the Westmeath militias ranks to join the. He was instead met with gunfire, though the Westmeath militias commanding officer sir Hugh O'Reilly denied this happened. In the short engagement that followed, the United Irishmen who had few firearms were routed. The United Irishmen were also attacked by the Caithness Legion, a Scottish regiment relieving the Westmeath militia in Clonakilty. Casualties were heavy with at least 100 United Irishmen left dead, including O'Donovan. With few British casualties after the battle the Yeomanry cavalry dragged the bodies of the dead United Irishmen into Clonakilty town and left in front of the towns market house for several days. They were later buried in a local strand at a spot now known as the Croppy Hole. public notices were placed written in both irish and english urging the local people Yield up to justice your leaders and instigators, surrender all your illegal weapons, return to you habitations and resume your industrious employments. =External links *The Battle of the Big Cross where one hundred Irish died. Category:Battles of the Irish Rebellion of 1798